


Warm, Sticky, and Reiner

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Jealousy, Locked In, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sneakiness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Райнер уже давно посматривает на Энни. Миниатюрная, спортивная и невыносимо сексуальная — настолько, что он втрескался в неё по уши. Но ей, кажется, доставляет удовольствие игнорировать его кокетливые заигрывания при каждой удобной возможности — к большому разочарованию Брауна.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 5





	Warm, Sticky, and Reiner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm, Sticky, and Reiner.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501608) by [PinkReader12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/PinkReader12). 



Райнер не мог этого понять.

Он действительно не мог понять, почему она так злилась.

Это были просто цветы.

На самом деле, довольно-таки красивые цветы.

Они неплохо пахли и не имели шипов. А выглядели так же красиво, как и накануне, когда Райнер обратил на них внимание и сразу подумал о девушке с хрустальными глазами.

Любая другая девушка в этом городе вспыхнула бы от радости даже при мысли о том, что он захотел подарить цветы.

Кроме того, _этот_ букет обошёлся Райнеру в половину его зарплаты. Было бы неправдой сказать, что он раньше совсем не дарил девушкам подарки, такие как цветы или украшения, или не пытался ухаживать, балуя всем, что можно купить за деньги. Но он никогда не чувствовал такого тепла или сладкого обожания, наполняющих его грудь, как при виде этих насыщенно синих лепестков на витрине. В сознании Брауна тут же вспыхнули глаза Энни, и его тело охватила тоска, но он тут же твёрдо решил, что купит букет, независимо от того, в какую сумму тот ему обойдётся.

Райнер никогда особо не думал о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие девушке.

Энни была первой.

Если честно, Энни во многом была для него первой.

Первой, кто так часто мучил его разум по ночам. Первой, кто заставил его проявлять самообладание и сдержанность — две черты, о которых он прежде и не задумывался — ни к чему это всё было, когда девушки сами падали к его ногам. Она первая заставила его сердце содрогаться, просто стоя рядом с ним. Один её взгляд мог растопить весь мир Райнера, а его самого оставить с покрасневшими и высохшими губами.

А ещё ей первой нравилось притворяться, будто его не существует.

Пока он следил за её изящной удаляющейся фигуркой, его прежняя радость начала постепенно затухать, и на её месте медленно образовывалось облако замешательства и раздражения. Букет, который он так тщательно выбирал для неё, лежал на асфальте, а отдельные лепестки падали с волос на одежду.

Марсель стоял рядом с ним и тоже молча смотрел ей вслед. Он стал свидетелем ситуации, которая произошла между его друзьями-блондинами. Марсель из окна своей спальни видел, как Райнер приближается к дому как раз в тот момент, когда Энни куда-то собралась. Она попрощалась и направилась к входной двери прежде, чем Марсель успел сказать что-нибудь, чтобы её предупредить.

В её спокойных голубых глазах блеснуло удивление, когда она открыла дверь и увидела, что Райнер поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Слова нервно застряли в горле Марселя, когда он заметил, как взгляд Энни из удивлённого превратился в раздражённый, когда золотистые глаза столкнулись с голубыми. Когда Райнер открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать Энни с озорной ухмылкой, а раздражение Леонхарт переросло в ярость.

Марсель не успел вмешаться, когда она выхватила букет и огрела им Райнера, метко попав по шокированному лицу.

Не теряя ни секунды, Энни оттолкнула Райнера и зашагала вниз по ступенькам крыльца и лужайке под пристальными взглядами обоих парней.

А затем повисла долгая пауза. Марсель мог только вздохнуть, признавая поражение, когда повернулся к покрасневшему и совершенно сбитому с толку Райнеру.

— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, — мягко начал Марсель, — я говорил миллион раз. Энни не любит, когда ты занимаешься подобными вещами.

Марсель не ожидал, что Райнер сразу ответит ему, но тот, казалось, очнулся от ошеломления довольно-таки быстро. Марсель закусил губу, когда увидел выражение лица друга и не успел рта открыть, как Райнер тихо произнёс:

— Она настолько меня презирает.

Эти слова поразили Марселя в самое сердце. Обида и ненависть к себе ядовито звучали в голосе Райнера. Марсель вспомнил, как друг отчаянно флиртовал и чуть ли не преследовал Энни, и, стиснув зубы, прикоснулся к плечу Брауна. Тот не отстранился, но его застывшая поза буквально источала напряжение.

На мгновение Марселю захотелось, чтобы здесь оказался Бертольд. Жизнерадостный и снисходительный подход Марселя не всегда нравился Райнеру. Другое дело — молчаливый и понимающий Бертольд, который, к сожалению, отправился в путешествие со своей подругой Имир.

И Марселю оставалось лишь сказать первое, что пришло в голову:

— Она не презирает тебя… ты просто ещё не нашёл к ней правильного подхода. Ей нравятся смелые мужчины, понимаешь? Мужчины, которые берут дело в свои руки.

— Смелые… — оцепенело повторил Райнер, и его потухшие глаза слегка сверкнули.

— Ага, — продолжил Марсель, с трудом подбирая слова, — ты же видел, как она общается с тем пареньком, Арлертом, который работает в пекарне…

Лицо Райнера помрачнело, но вскоре расслабилось, когда он вспомнил о безобидном мальчишке. Армин Арлерт был милым молодым человеком, который делал лучшую выпечку в городе — нет, чёрт возьми, даже во всём штате. И Райнер хорошо знал его, поскольку регулярно посещал пекарню «Arlerts» один, с друзьями или девушкой — и никогда не покидал это место без сладкого произведения искусства. Кроме того, Армин был не просто отличным пекарем, а умным и дружелюбным парнем, а также сильным соперником в шахматах.

Однако Райнер не мог рассматривать его как конкурента, даже если Энни уделяла ему много внимания. Райнер знал, как устроен женский разум, и Энни не проявляла никаких признаков сексуального влечения к Армину. Конечно, ей было с ним комфортно, но… язык её _тела_ не выдавал желания чего-то большего.

— Да видел я, как она с ним общается, — ответил он спустя мгновение, встретившись взглядом с Марселем.

По тому, как тот потел от волнения, он уже мог сойти за Бертольда.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что она ценит таких парней, — неуверенно добавил Марсель, — если хочешь, чтобы Энни увидела в тебе мужчину, с которым хотела бы иметь отношения, перестань ухаживать за ней как за любой другой девчонкой.

Марсель замолк, но его слова вызвали отклик в сердце Райнера, заставили тепло растечься по груди и остальному телу. Это было ощущение даже более железное, чем решимость.

Глаза Райнера воодушевлённо засияли, он улыбнулся Марселю и по-дружески ткнул его в плечо. Марсель потерял равновесие и успел только моргнуть, когда Райнер уже ушёл.

Естественно, сначала бросив громкое «Спасибо!» через плечо.

Обеспокоенная тень упала на лицо Марселя. Он не был уверен, о чём думал Райнер, но очень надеялся, что Энни не убьёт его до конца недели.

Марсель вздохнул и устало потёр виски, после чего вернулся в дом.


End file.
